Commitment
by Spuffy57
Summary: ONESHOT: The day Lily marries James, Snape decides to make a life-changing commitment as well. Not a happy ending.


_Oneshot about Snape and Lily-- not a happy ending. It is about when they both gave up on each other's love and friendship._

_J.K. Rowling owns everything. _

_xo_

_Brittany Rose_

* * *

Severus Snape was angry. No, he was furious. Moments ago an elegant white owl appeared at his window sill with an invitation. An invitation to Lily Evans' wedding to that bastard James Potter. He looked out the window at the night sky. His heart pulled against his chest whenever he looked at the cursed letter.

She obviously had no idea who was about to align himself with. She may have had her suspicions in school, but since she hadn't heard anything about him becoming a death eater she must have assumed he was neutral. Not that it mattered. He knew she would still hate him. He could still feel his stomach drop at the looks she use to give him.

He crumpled up the invitation and threw it against the wall. The owl sat there staring at him, waiting for a treat. Snape was in no mood to deal with a pesky owl so he slammed the window shut. The owl hooted and took off.

Snape took a deep breath and looked at the door. _No better time than the present_, he thought. He smirked as he headed outside. His vision blurry with jealousy and anticipation. _She did this. If it weren't for her I would not be doing this to myself. But I have no where else to turn. _

Lily looked up at the stars biting her lip. She knew the invite was last minute, but her owl had just arrived. Meaning Severus got the invitat. She turned away from the window and looked at her reflection in the long mirror. Lily smiled and spun around. She wore a white strapless dress twirling around her in soft silken ripples. Her straight red hair was curled and she was wearing some light brown eye shadow with a hint of green that made her emerald eyes pop.

She heard a soft knock on the door and opened it. "Are you ready, Lily?" Her mother asked, grinning at her. Lily nodded happily. She went over to the coach to retrieve her bouquet. Her owl hooted and Lily thought of Snape again. She wanted him to come. She wanted to save him from becoming a death eater. She always knew that he cared for her in school, but it wasn't until a conversation with Dumbledore yesterday that she realized she could save his soul.

__

"You wanted to speak to me?" Lily asked, taking a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I wish to ask you about an old friend of yours. Before you jump in with an opinion, listen to all I have to say." Dumbledore smiled softly at her and she nodded eagerly.

"You school friend, Severus Snape, is on a dangerous path. He is tampering with the dark arts and making pacts with death eaters. I saw him joining them on a raid of a muggleborns house, before I put an end to their fun. However, Severus seemed oddly relieved when I showed up. That flicker of hope I caught in his eye when he saw me made me realize he is not too far gone.

"The one person he has ever truly cared about and respected is you, Lily. You are his world. Even I could tell from a distance. I believe if you reach out to him you can stop him from becoming a death eater. All it takes is your forgiveness."

Lily was speechless. Her jaw hung open as she stared at Dumbledore. "He-he called me a mudblood. He obviously does no care for me that much."

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Yes, he did make a mistake. I believe he regrets that day more than anything. If you wont do it to save him think of what a powerful asset he will be to the Order. He is one of the most talented potion students I have ever had and he has some inside information about Voldemort."

Lily chewed on her lip and looked up at him. "I'll try, but not because of how powerful he is. Because as much as it pains me to say this, I do miss my childhood friend. I love James more than anything, but Snape still knows me better than anyone. Even after we stopped being friends he did not reveal any of my darkest secrets," She sighed and stood up. " I will do what I can."

"Good. Do it soon. I am not sure when he will be receiving the dark mark. You must act quickly."

Lily snapped out of her memory when her mother gently touched her shoulder. She followed her mum down the hallway and up the isle where her father was waiting for her. She breathed a deeply, ready to marry the love of her life.

Snape was escorted into a damp, dark room by a masked death eater. _If Lily can make a commitment, so can I._

"Ssseverus," a shrill voice hissed. "I am pleased that you came."

Snape bowed and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. A long pale hand lifted him to his feet. "I am proud that you are making this choice and at such a young age too."

"I know what lies ahead for me and it is severing you, my lord."

Voldemort grinned, obviously pleased with his answer. "Excellent. Give me you left arm."

Snape shakily lifted his arm. Voldemort grabbed hold of his hand. His bony ice-cold fingers would surely leave a bruise. Snape's head began to fill with doubts. _What if Lily forgave me and that is why she invited me to her wedding? Would it be possible to gain back her friendship? I take no pleasure in harming people and I could honestly give a shit about blood status. _His thoughts her interrupted but a sharp burning sensation going through his left forearm. Snape gasped and went his pull his hand back.

Voldemort's hand tightened and held Snape in place. The feeling turned into that of hot needles being brutally shoved into his arm. He looked down and saw his arm cover with blood. Voldemort put his hand on Snape's forehead and muttered something. Snape swayed on his feet and then everything went black.

Snape awoke in his home, alone. He looked down at his arm. He saw the dark mark surrounded by his burnt flesh. Wincing, he pulled down his sleeve and covered it. Snape looked at the invitation. He picked it and ripped the delicate paper in half. As he watched the paper float to the ground his arm began to burn. Snape made his way out the door ready to begin his new damned life.

Lily Evans Potter walked hand in hand down the isle with James. He was grinning and looking around at their friends and family. Once outside she spotted the back of someone's long black hair. Lily raced over while James was deep in conversation with Sirius and Remus. The person was wearing a long black coat. Lily gently touched the black clad shoulder.

Her eyes met a familiar pair of onyx ones. Eileen Snape. "Mrs. Snape," Lily said brightly. I am glad you could come. Eileen smiled softly at Lily. "As am I dear. I only wish my son could have made it. I was hoping to see him," her eyes seemed distant. "Congratulations, Lily."

She turned away from Lily's home and headed down towards hers. Lily's eyes dropped to the floor. Snape must have ignored her invitation. She frowned and made her way back to James. If he didn't care enough to show up she would not let it ruin her evening.

Snape finally arrived by his masters side. Voldemort looked down at all of his followers. "I believe we have a precious mudblood wedding to attend to," he sneered.

Snape's heart raced. The rest of the followers were close behind Voldemort. Snape however stayed behind, fully realizing his fatal mistake

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated _


End file.
